The Name Game
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: KidXMaka- The pair have been dating for a little while, but they can argue about the simplest things. One-shot! XD


Maka laid quietly on the couch, resting her sore feet. A book was balanced neatly on her stomach and she read contently, enjoying the few moments of silence that she would get before her partners came over.

Sure enough, a scraping sound rang through the room and the door handled turned with a soft _click_. Death the Kid entered, his black outfit nice and neat despite the fact that he had just been running around outside. Soul followed the black-haired teen, looking slightly more worn.

"Hey," Maka called from the couch. Kid walked over and put his arms around her for a moment, while Soul walked into the kitchen and grabbed three bottles of soft drink. Handing one to Kid, and one to Maka, he cracked open the lid and took a swig of the fizzing, red liquid.

"How was basketball?" she asked her boyfriend of two years. He shrugged, drinking some of the soft drink himself. She turned to Soul, who was also drinking.

"Fine! No-one answer me, then!" She cried, standing up and walking carefully over to her bedroom.

"Sorry, Maka, but we're exhausted. I'm going home in a minute." Kid called after her, and she slammed the door behind her.

Tears ran in rivulets down her porcelain cheeks and she hugged her pillow to her chest, laying down on her single bed. She'd been so angry and upset with everyone lately, and she was just feeling a bit lonely. After all, _they _had been able to spend time with their friends, while she was stuck at home.

A light rap sounded on the other side of her door. She rolled over, facing the wall- she didn't want either of them to see that she'd been crying.

The door opened with a creak, and she shuffled closer to the wall, before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and the mattress sank a little as her boyfriend laid down next to her, hugging her to him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be driving you mad…" he began, and she shook as she tried to stop crying. He could tell she was crying by the way that her body shook as she tried to cease her tears, and he rolled her over to face him. He used his thumbs to brush her tears away.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry, I just get so lonely, and you're rarely here, and it's hard…" she trailed off, not attempting to stop the fresh tears that surfaces from her emerald eyes. He placed a kiss on top of her forehead, enveloping her in his warm arms.

"Don't be sorry, Maka, I should be the one apologizing. You're stuck at home, and it's my fault, and I should be taking responsibility-" he cut off when she mumbled something about it being both of their faults, not just his.

"Anyway," he continued, "I said I was going home."

She whimpered and clung even more tightly to him, her fists curling in his shirt, not wanting him to leave so quickly.

"Do you have to?" She asked him sadly. "You just got here, and we haven't seen each other properly in a couple of days."

Now he allowed a grin to break out on his face. Scooping her up, he sat her on the side of the bed, standing in front of her.

"I said I'm going home. I never said you weren't coming with me."

She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. Spending the night at his mansion, with Patti, Liz, and of course, Kid himself? Why not!

Kid was concerned about his girlfriend walking the distance to his mansion, and he didn't want her riding on the back of Soul's motorbike either. So he pulled out Beelzebub, and she rode on that slowly while he walked alongside, holding her hand so that she didn't fall off.

"For crying out loud, Kid, I'm not fragile!" But that wasn't entirely true, and she knew it. He simply shook his head at her.

Walking in the grand entrance of the mansion, Maka was greeted by a cheerful Liz and an overly-excited Patti.

"Maka's here! Maka's here! Maka's here!" Patti cheered, hugging the other teen tightly. Liz grinned at the couple as Kid turned to put their coats in the closet.

"How long now?" Liz asked, glancing between Kid and Maka. Maka smiled.

"Eight weeks!" The blonde, pigtailed girl replied happily, grabbing Kid's hand as he made to walk past his doting "sisters" and his girlfriend, while they caught up.

"No wonder Kid's been so happy lately!" Liz laughed, before grabbing Maka's bag and taking it into the living room for her, where, no doubt, there would be an indoor theatre set up for the night.

Kid looked down at his girlfriend, kissing her atop the head. He then took his hand away to walk off and find some snacks, Patti trailing along behind him, yelling about Pocky.

Maka just shook her head good-naturedly, before going into the living room to join one of her best friends.

"Hey, so I've been meaning to ask… has Spirit adjusted to the idea yet?"

Maka snorted. "No. But Shinigami-sama's okay with it, which is a bit weird. I thought he'd be a bit more objectionable."

Liz looked surprised, raising one perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

"Even with…. You know?" the older girl asked, and Maka nodded, shrugging. They let the topic rest as Patti bounced back in with eight boxes of Pocky, some chocolate, a big bowl of strawberries and some lollies and popcorn. Liz leapt up to help her sister in with the goods. Kid followed at a more solemn pace than the girl had, but that was probably because he was laden with so many blankets.

Later in the night, Maka and Kid were lying next to each other on the mattress they had placed on the floor.

"Hey, Kid?" she asked timidly, glancing into his golden gaze.

"Mmm?" He said, looking at her.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" She asked, smiling slightly. She had, of course- when a woman was expecting a child within the next eight weeks, she tended to think about what they should call the baby.

"Yeahh…" Kid said slowly, wondering if his girlfriend would like anything that he suggested. She urged him to continue.

"Well, if it was a girl, I was thinking about Adrienne, or Samantha…." He trailed off, glancing at her expression. She nodded thoughtfully. "Any others?"

"Well, what do you think of Katelynn? Or Stephany? Or Hannah would be a perfectly acceptable name, I suppose…" he said.

The book flew out of nowhere, smacking the boy on the head- but not too hard, Maka made sure he was conscious enough to understand what she said next.

"Their name does not have to have eight letters or be symmetrical. It's a child. Your mental problems can only go so far." She informed him.

Smarting, he said, "Well, I don't know then. Excuse me for liking symmetry!" he said, poking his tongue out at her. She laughed quietly.

"Hannah's not bad, actually… and what about Nathan? That was originally written 'N' 'A' 'T' 'A' 'N' ?" Maka said to Kid, who smiled.

"I thought we weren't having symmetrical names?"

"I said their names didn't HAVE to be symmetrical. Not that their names wouldn't." she smirked at him, and he was so happy that she was going to let their son or daughter have a symmetrical name that he yelled in joy, successfully waking up Liz and Patti.

They didn't seem to mind, though- they were just happy to see the end of a discussion that had been going on for weeks.

**A/N: Well, that wasn't so bad… I guess. **

**This one is for all of my friends that I managed to get totally and irrevocably hooked on Soul Eater! xD**

**KidXMaka all the way! xD *waves flag***

**Till the next one (I really should finish Symmetrical Beauty. Oh well.)**

**BYEEEE! xD**

**Xxx Ellie**


End file.
